Not Like The Other Girls
by 0oAccutexParanoiao0
Summary: Ino is depressed after being betrayed by someone, and hasn't seen anyone in weeks. It takes some harsh words from Shikamaru to get Ino back in the real world, and to realize people come and go. Songfic ONESHOT


The song is 'Not Like The Other Girls' by The Rasmus. If you haven't heard of them, I'm not surprised. Google them, and check them out. They're a great band and don't always get the attention they deserve.

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke wouldn't exist, and Shikamaru and Ino would be dating._

* * *

Shikamaru walked back from the training hollow. 'Ino's been so angry and miserable since Sasuke betrayed us' Shikamaru thought. He continued walking through the crisp autumn evening.

**No more blame. I am destined to keep you sane. Gotta rescue the flame, gotta rescue the flame in your heart.**

Shikamaru paused staring at the clouds that were slowly crossing over the setting sun. 'What am I doing here? Ino needs someone now more than ever' he scolded himself silently. Shikamaru turned around, and began to walk back to the Yamanaka household. Shikamaru took a deep breath, and held up his fist.

**No more blood, I will be there for you my love. I will stand by your side. The world has forsaken my girl.**

Shikamaru knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Oh….it's you…..the Nara boy. What do you want?" Ino's father hissed, his gaze resting on Shikamaru.

"Sir, I'd like to see Ino" Shikamaru said, taking his hands out of his pockets and straitening out his posture. Mr. Yamanaka glared at him, and opened the door wider.

"Fine, come in" he said sourly, leading Shikamaru to Ino's room. Mr. Yamanaka knocked lightly on Ino's bedroom door.

"Princess? You have a visitor" Ino's father said softly.

"I don't want anyone to come in" Ino's voice called pitifully from her room.

"It's Shikamaru" Mr. Yamanaka said again, trying to cheer his daughter up.

"Really?" Ino's voice squeaked, "Let him in then." Shikamaru cautiously walked into Ino's room. He looked around. Her room was completely dark, and her drapes were drawn tightly closed. Ino was sitting up on top of her bed, hugging a pillow, and resting her head on top of it. By the looks of her tangled hair, loosely fitting tank top, and boxer shorts told Shikamaru that Ino hadn't gotten any visitors in a few weeks.

**I should have seen it would be this way. I should have known from the start what she's up to. When you've loved and you've lost someone, you know what it feels like to lose. **

"Uh….Ino…" Shikamaru said quietly, approaching Ino's bed. Ino's dull eyes looked at Shikamaru.

"Ino, I'm sorry about Sasuke, but you really need to get a grip. You're nothing like yourself, the Ino I know and care about" Shikamaru said sternly. Ino looked up at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"…..What did you just say…." She asked quietly. Shikamaru looked at her, and then walked over to her windows and thrust aside her curtains, letting the light pour in.

**She's fading away, way from this world. Drifting like a feather, she's not like other girls. **

"You heard me" Shikamaru simply said. Ino looked at him pitifully, her gaze then shifted to her feet.

"Shikamaru, you don't understand-" she began.

"No Ino, I understand perfectly. Yeah, you're miserable, and sure your heart's been shattered, but you have to remember this. Crushes come and go. Ino, you need to walk outside, and hold your head up high. Let people see that smile of yours. When the time comes, you'll find someone who will stand by your side, no matter what" Shikamaru interrupted.

**She lives in the clouds, she talks to the birds. Hopeless little one, she's not like other girls I know.**

Ino stared at Shikamaru, her mouth gaping a bit.

"I know what I said may seem harsh, but you know it's true" Shikamaru said. He turned around, and walked out of Ino's bedroom door.

"Sh-shikamaru….wait" Ino said quietly, but Shikamaru couldn't hear her.

**No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life.**

Shikamaru lied on his back, watching the setting sun. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

"Thank you" a familiar voice said behind him. Shikamaru sat up a bit, and turned around to see Ino.

"Ino?" he asked. Ino smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"You were right. I always hoped and wished that Sasuke would fall for me, and we would both be happy, but I was an idiot not to see that the person who cared for me, and I loved was next to me all along" Ino said, her voice cracking. She walked up to Shikamaru, and hugged him.

"I love you" Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"I love you too" Shikamaru whispered back.

**In her mind she's preparing the words 'All the love you put out will return to you.'**


End file.
